1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a light system for use in hospitals and health facilities. The light system includes an examination light, an ambient light, and a reading light and is preferably mounted in the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hospitals and similar health or medical facilities, it is desirable to provide the bedridden patient with three types of lights--the first is an ambient light which provides background, preferably reflected, light to a large area surrounding the bed; the second is a reading light which provides direct light to a portion of the patient's bed; and the third is an examination light which directs a high intensity light to substantially the entire area of the patient's bed. The ambient light typically has an illumination value of approximately 50 foot-candles while the reading light typically has an illumination value of approximately 70 foot-candles and the examination light typically has an illumination value of approximately 100 foot-candles.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide a reading light in which the patient and visitors are not exposed to any glare from the fixture regardless of whether the patient is lying flat, sitting up in a reading position, or reclining on the bed in any position in between the flat or reading position.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide an ambient light wherein an indirect light is bounced from the wall to provide light appropriate for the patient to relax, watch television, or receive visitors.
Similarly, it is desirable to provide an examination light in a down-light module that focuses light substantially within the length of the bed for examination of the patient by the medical staff. It is further desirable to provide such a light within a module which can be used individually or repeated as many times as necessary to achieve the level of light appropriate for the type of care being given. When more than one module is used, the modules could be switched separately to provide different intensities of light.
In the prior art, these lights were typically provided individually in a haphazard way. Different types of lamps and light fixtures were placed around the bed with numerous plugs competing with medical equipment for available outlet space. Moreover, such an arrangement was unsightly and could impede the mobility of the patient, the patient's bed, or the surrounding medical equipment.
Wall-mounted fixtures alleviated some of the above-identified deficiencies but still left much to b desired aesthetically and, more importantly, could impede access to the patient, and were easily damaged by motor driven bed headboards.
Additionally, in the prior art, medical lights have not been provided within modules so that different combinations of reading, ambient, and examination lights could be incorporated into a single fixture.